


There's Blueberries In My Apple Pie

by TobytheWise



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Jimmy Novak (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Jimmy Novak (Supernatural), Established Castiel/Jimmy, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Mating Bites, Mpreg, Multi, Mutual Pining, Omega Dean, Pregnant Dean Winchester, Twincest, meet ugly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: When Dean moved into his new apartment, he knew his life would never be the same again. Mostly because of the baby currently cooking in his belly. But in addition to that, he also meets his neighbors, a sexy pair of mated alphas. Who also happen to be twins.Time passes and Dean grows closer and closer to Cas and Jimmy, his heart longing to make them his alphas.One night, Dean hears the alphas through the wall they share. And it opens up a world of possibility and change, just in time for a baby to arrive.
Relationships: Castiel/Jimmy Novak (Supernatural), Castiel/Jimmy Novak/Dean Winchester
Comments: 20
Kudos: 323
Collections: DCJ Big Bang 2020





	There's Blueberries In My Apple Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Hello! Welcome back to my undying love of DCJ. This was written for the DCJBB, thanks to the mods for running it again this year <3 
> 
> Shoutout to my lovely artist, [Leaf](https://leafzelindor.tumblr.com/post/621453361924980736/)! The beautiful artwork is all her and I can't stop smiling anytime I look at them. *happy sigh*
> 
> Thanks for Kelli for beta reading and making the fic presentable. 
> 
> And with that, let's just jump into it <3 I hope you all enjoy!

****

**Dean**

“Thank you,” Dean says, taking the keys from his new landlord, Benny Laffiate. The alpha smiles warmly, making Dean feel safe in a way he hasn’t in a long time. 

“Now if you need anything, you come let me know, alright? Andrea and the kids are almost always home during the day, and I’m always around somewhere working on the different apartments and such.”

Dean places a hand on his belly, smiling as he looks around his new apartment. “Thank you,” he says again, his emotions making his throat tight. With that, Benny leaves and Dean is left alone. 

“Alright, buddy,” Dean says to his belly which is only just starting to show off his bump. He looks at the boxes and garbage bags lying around, unable to keep his smile at bay. This feels like a huge step in the right direction. 

When he’d decided to have a baby on his own, no one seemed to understand. But Dean didn’t care. He was ready to have a family even if he had to do it all by himself. So he’d gone to a sperm bank, picked out some swimmers, and here he is. Never in his life had anything felt so right. He didn’t care that he didn’t have an alpha, he didn’t care that Sammy was off at school. Dean was living his life the way he wanted to live it. It was liberating, freeing. 

With that smile still firmly in place, he trudges through the apartment and begins unpacking his bedroom. 

~~~

At four months pregnant, Dean is solidly over the morning sickness and into the weird cravings part of his pregnancy. Thankfully, there’s a diner not far from his new apartment complex. Mostly, Dean’s kept to himself since moving in. He’s run into a few neighbors, walked to the grocery store and back, but he hasn’t really explored much or made any new friends. 

Yet, he reminds himself. He hasn’t done those things  _ yet _ . 

Dean takes a seat at the counter of the diner, his eyes flitting over their pie display. His stomach rumbles and his mouth waters. The guy behind the counter turns to him with a wide smile that falls away for a moment in surprise before it’s back in place. 

“Sorry,” the guy says, “I thought I could smell one of my brothers. Weird.” The guy, Gabriel, his name tag reads, comes to stand in front of Dean. “What can I get ya?”

Dean tilts his head slightly, shaking off the weird interaction in favor of getting his cravings met. “Can I get a plate of fries, a glass of chocolate milk, and a cherry pie?”

Gabriel smiles wide. “You got it.”

Dean takes a moment to look around, taking the diner in. It’s nice, a place Dean could see himself coming back to in the future. His eyes pause on a table towards the giant windows at the front of the diner. Identical twins sitting across from each other. Dean’s gaze lingers, taking them in. Dean is only human, okay, and these two are gorgeous. 

One of them is clean shaven while the other has some dark stubble on his jaw. They’re both dark haired, both have full lips, both have a smile that makes Dean’s belly jolt with  _ something _ . One of them puts their hands in the middle of the table and the other takes it. Dean notices they’ve both got mating marks adorning their necks. 

The clean shaved twin is wearing a tee shirt and light jeans while the other is wearing business clothes including a messy blue tie. Business man looks over at Dean and Dean turns away quickly, his cheeks flushing pink at being caught. 

That’s when Gabriel shows up with Dean’s order. Gabriel gives Dean a knowing look as he sets the pie down in front of him along with steaming hot fries and a giant glass of chocolate milk. “My brothers,” Gabriel says, nodding over towards the pair Dean was staring at. 

“Oh yeah?”

Dean picks up a fry, dipping it into the cherry filling and popping it into his mouth with a groan of appreciation. The salty sweet mix is perfect, made only better by the crunch of the fry. Dean opens his eyes, finding Gabriel giving him an interested, yet borderline grossed out look. Dean just shrugs. “Pregnancy craving,” he explains. 

“Right,” Gabriel says. He looks over at his brothers before leaning down and talking to Dean like he has a secret. “You ever seen another pair like them before?” 

Dean shakes his head before adding, “never identical twins. I know couple siblings though.”

“They knew since they were teenagers. Our parents were upset but fuck em, right?”

Dean shoves another fry into his mouth, nodding along. “As long as everyone’s an adult and consenting it ain’t nobody else’s business.”

“I like you--”

“Dean.”

Gabriel nods with a wide smile. “Dean-o. You make sure to come back for all your craving needs, alright?”

“You got it,” Dean tells him with a smile, feeling genuinely happy to finally make a friend in the area besides Benny. 

After Gabriel goes back to work, Dean thinks about their interaction. It’s no secret that family doesn’t stop people from mating. There are laws against family members mating if they could produce an offspring, since genetics and such, but if two alphas wanna mate, no one’s about to stop them. 

Dean looks over his shoulder again. From the broad shoulders and dominance that just radiates off the twins, Dean guesses they must be alphas. Without his permission, Dean’s mind goes to naughtier places. He blames it on his job but really he’s just  _ horny _ . Yet another perk of being pregnant and without a mate. 

After drinking his glass of chocolate milk and slapping some cash onto the counter, Dean makes his way out of the diner. He stretches his hands over his head as he walks, feeling pleasantly full and ready to jump back into work. 

He’s almost back to his apartment when the hairs on the back of his neck stand up on edge. He looks over his shoulder, finding the twins from the diner following behind him. Dean’s steps pick up speed, his heart beginning to race. 

The twins seem so calm as they follow him, keeping up a conversation between them, it unsettles Dean. He practically runs towards his apartment number through the hall, wondering why the fuck they’re still following him. There’s no reason they should be here, in the apartment complex!

At his door, Dean finally turns, his breath coming out in pants, his heart slamming against his ribs. 

“Why are you following me!” he demands. 

The twins freeze, both staring at him with wide eyes. “What?”

“I asked why you’re following me!” Dean pulls out his phone. “I’ll call the landlord right now.”

The guy in the tee shirt and jeans puts his hands up, both sets of blue eyes are wide. “There’s a misunderstanding. We live here.”

“You what?”

The other guy clears his throat, pointing at the door right next to Dean’s. “Right there actually. Seems you’re our new neighbor.”

Dean puts his phone down slowly, the situation slowly coming into focus. “Right,” he murmurs, his cheeks beginning to flame. His emotions take hold and he’s suddenly holding back tears. “God, I’m an idiot. I’m really sorry,” he tells them before turning away from them and working at getting his door open. Only he drops his keys. Instead of picking them up he just leans his forearm and forehead against the door. 

Dean expects them to leave him there, but one of the twins, the one in the tee shirt kneels beside him. “I’m Jimmy,” he says softly before picking up Dean’s keys and handing the set to him. 

Dean tries to give a small smile through his embarrassment. “Dean,” he says back, his voice breaking slightly. God, could this situation get any worse?

“This is Cassie,” Jimmy says, nodding towards his brother. 

“It’s Castiel.”

Dean nods. “Why don’t we meet in the middle and go with Cas?”

Now that they’re this close, Dean can take their scents in. He was right, they’re both alphas. Their scents surround him and it seems to almost wash over him. Blueberries and vanilla. It’s delicious and makes his mouth water. 

“Nice meeting you,” Dean says quickly, needing to get the hell out of this situation. “Hopefully the next time we meet it’ll be on better terms.”

Jimmy steps back and Dean darts into his apartment, slamming the door shut. He leans against the door, listening. 

“That was… odd,” Cas says, making Dean flinch slightly. 

Jimmy on the other hand gives a chuckle and says, “I don’t know, Cassie. He’s cute. And he smells  _ so _ good.”

“Yeah,” Cas says back. “He really does.”

  
  


**Jimmy**

Jimmy slides into Cas’ lap, putting his arms over Cas’ shoulders. Cas barely even acknowledges him, too busy reading the book in his hands. Well, that just won’t do. 

Jimmy leans down, burying his face against Cas’ throat. The sweet and tangy scent of blueberries fills his nose and makes his mouth water. He opens his mouth, breathing heavily against his brother’s throat. Despite Cas acting calm, Jimmy can smell the way his scent is subtly shifting with his arousal. Jimmy knows Cas’ buttons and he’s ruthless as he presses them. 

“Jimmy,” Cas says in a voice that means he’s giving Jimmy a warning. Jimmy smiles against Cas’ throat before giving the sensitive skin a nip. Already he can feel the way Cas is growing hard beneath him. He’s almost got Cas right where he wants him. 

“Wait,” Cas whispers, his head tilting to the side. Jimmy pulls back, giving him a questioning look. Cas places his finger against his lip before touching his ear. Jimmy listens. 

“What is that?” Jimmy asks, his voice barely above a whisper. 

“I think that’s our neighbor,” Cas says back, nodding towards the wall they share with Dean. 

Jimmy strains to hear what Dean is saying before a wide grin stretches over his face. It sounds like Dean is reading a book out loud. And god, it’s a really fucking sexy book. 

“Alec kneels between Magnus’ legs, his hands running up Magnus’ naked thighs for the first time. Lust thrums through his belly as he stares at Magnus’ cock, his mouth watering at the sight. Stealing his nerves, Alec leans forward, licking it from base to tip, embolden by the moan Magnus makes.”

“Oh, wow,” Jimmy whispers. And then he grins, coming up with the naughtiest idea. He slides to his knees between Cas’ thighs. Both of their cocks are hard from Jimmy’s teasing and now Dean’s narration. Hearing his voice describe such erotic things is making Jimmy wild with lust. 

Jimmy quickly opens Cas’ pants, pulling his erection free. Without any teasing or warning, Jimmy takes Cas’ dick into his mouth. He sucks on the tip before taking it deeper, his hand wrapped around Cas’ base, massaging where his knot will be soon. Cas moans, tossing his head back against the back of the couch and throwing his book to the side now that it’s long forgotten. 

Jimmy pulls off long enough to whisper, “quiet, Cassie,” before going back to sucking his mate’s cock. Cas’ hands bury themselves in Jimmy’s hair, tightening his grip and making Jimmy groan in response, his cock jolting where it’s constrained in his pants. 

“‘Fuck, fuck, fuck,’ Magnus groans as Alec takes his cock into his mouth as far as he can. His own cock throbs but he ignores it entirely, wanting desperately to make Magnus come, to taste his release on his tongue. He doesn’t just want it, Alec needs it.”

Dean’s voice is deep and husky as he reads and Jimmy loves it. He can’t help that his mind wanders to what Dean would sound like in the middle of actual sex instead of just reading about it. Would it keep that husky tone to it? Would he whimper and whine and beg? Or would he be demanding, taking exactly what he wants?

“Shit,” Cas hisses, his hips coming up off the couch, choking Jimmy for a moment. Tears spring to his eyes but he keeps going, knowing Cas is so close. 

“Alec closes his eyes, letting Magnus fuck up into his mouth. Being used like this, giving Magnus pleasure, being fucking  _ owned _ is all too much for Alec. With one touch to his jean covered cock, he comes right then and there in his pants, too overcome to even care. A moment later, Magnus is moaning out his own release and Alec finally gets to taste the prize he worked so hard to earn.”

Just like the book, Jimmy works his ass off to get a taste of his reward. It only takes a moment or two more before Cas is stilling. His knot pops in Jimmy’s hand before he’s coming inside his mouth. Jimmy’s had a lot of practice and can swallow most of it. Even still, a few drops fall from his lips, dripping down his chin. Cas is there, pulling him up and licking his face clean. Fuck, it’s so hot that Jimmy, just like Alec, almost comes in his pants. But he holds himself back, if only just barely. 

“Fuck,” Cas whispers. “That was incredible, Jimmy. You were so good.”

Jimmy crawls back into Cas’ lap before sliding his tongue into Cas’ mouth. Cas’ hands find his hips, holding him so hard he’s sure there will be bruises later. He welcomes them, knows he’ll be jerking off to them tomorrow morning. 

“Take me to bed,” Jimmy breathes against Cas’ lips. Cas, in response, lifts Jimmy in the air and strides towards their bedroom. 

  
  


**Dean**

At five months along, Dean now has a baby bump. He can still wear his tee shirts and jeans but soon enough he’ll have to shop for those pants with the belly flap and actual pregnancy shirts. He rubs his belly fondly before stepping out his front door. 

“Hello, Dean,” he hears from beside him. Dean smiles, giving Cas a little wave. 

“Heya, Cas.” Dean locks his door, little butterflies flapping about in his belly when he notices Cas waiting for him to finish. They begin walking down the hall, side by side. “Off to work?” he asks, noticing Cas’ business outfit. 

“I am. I’m an accountant. Jimmy says it’s dreadfully boring but I enjoy it. It’s stable. And I’m good with numbers.”

Dean wrinkles his nose. “I’ve never been good with numbers.”

“They come easy to me. Much easier than people,” Cas says with a self depreciating look. He shrugs, looking over at Dean. 

“I don’t know,” Dean says softly. “You seem fine at it to me.”

Cas smiles and Dean’s damn belly flips. He really needs to tame in this fucking crush. They’re  _ mated _ for crying out loud, it’s weird that he’s pining over them. But they just smell so good, and they’re so nice to him, and charming. Dean internally groans. 

“Thank you, Dean,” Cas says, his voice soft and sincere. “So, what is it that you do?”

“Oh, uh,” Dean murmurs, rubbing the back of his neck. “I actually narrate audiobooks.”

“That’s fascinating. You have a lovely voice, Dean. I can see why you’re in that line of work.”

Now it’s Dean’s turn to smile and blush. His inner omega preens right along with him, feeling gooey from such a compliment from the handsome alpha. God, he really needs to get a grip. Or maybe get laid. 

“I’m going this way,” Dean says, pointing towards the left. 

“And I’m this way I’m afraid,” Cas tells him. “Until next time.”

Dean can’t get the smile off his face all the way to the grocery store. Cas is a funny dude. His brother is goofy and outgoing while Cas is stern and quiet. They complete each other, just as mates are meant to do. 

That ache behind Dean’s sternum rears its head. He touches his chest as he shops, wishing it would just go away already. He doesn’t need a mate to be happy, he  _ doesn’t _ . Dean’s got Jack now, and the two of them are gonna be okay. 

He gets his groceries packed into two paper bags. Stepping out of the grocery store, he’s hit with the mouthwatering smell of vanilla and cream and hints of blueberry. 

“Dean! Hey! Fancy seeing you here,” Jimmy says, stepping up to Dean with a wide smile. His posture is loose and familiar, instantly putting Dean at ease. He takes Jimmy in, arousal coursing through him without his permission. Jimmy must have been going for a run because he’s wearing shorts and a tanktop. Sweat drips down the side of his neck and Dean’s hit with the compulsion to shove Jimmy against the sliding glass door of this fucking supermarket and licking it away. 

“Jimmy,” he greets, willing his voice to come out smooth and normal. “Hey, what’s up.”

“Just going for a run,” he tells Dean, his eyes gleeful, like he knows exactly what Dean’s thinking about. “Here,” he says, stepping into Dean’s space and taking his bags. “Let me carry these.”

“I can do it, Jimmy,” Dean says with a pout. 

“Nonsense! You’re pregnant. What kinda alpha would I be if I didn’t insist?”

Dean swallows around the lump in his throat, shutting his mouth tight before he says  _ thank you, alpha _ or something similar. Dean’s inner omega tells him to shut his cake hole and enjoy the attention. The bastard preens and smiles and practically raises it’s ass in attention to the twins. Dean’s honestly not far behind him. 

“Thank you,” he finally says, sending Jimmy a thankful smile. “I’ll have to repay you. Maybe you two can come over for dinner soon?”

“We’d love that,” Jimmy tells him. “Really.”

Dean thinks about cooking for the alphas and his chest warms pleasantly. He  _ likes _ them. A lot. He’s in so deep and he can’t tell if it’s him or pregnancy emotions or just the fact that he’s lonely. Or maybe it’s a combination of all three. 

Whatever the reason, Dean finds himself cooking dinner for the alphas that weekend. And to his utter surprise, it goes off without a hitch. The food is delicious, the conversation flows, and at the end of the night, Cas and Jimmy both leave after kissing Dean on the cheek. 

It happens so smoothly that Dean doesn’t even question it. And then somehow it just becomes  _ a thing _ . They take turns having dinner at each other’s houses and every time it ends the same. A chaste kiss to the cheek. 

Dean’s inner omega might want more, but Dean? Dean’s pretty fucking pleased just as things are. He’s  _ happy _ . 

**Castiel**

“There’s something I have to ask you,” Castiel says out of the blue. Well, it probably seems out of the blue, but it’s something he can’t stop thinking about. 

“Right now?” Jimmy asks, his voice annoyed as he pauses his chopping. “If I cut a finger off I’m blaming you.”

Castiel rolls his eyes fondly. “Fine. I’ll take the blame.”

Jimmy gestures with the knife. “Go on, then.”

“What does Dean smell like to you?”

After a long moment, Jimmy’s shoulders lose their tension as he sets the knife down. He takes a moment to wash his hands clean before turning back to Castiel. He leans against the counter, his face serious. “He smells good,” Jimmy admits with a shrug. 

“Yes,” Castiel says slowly. “But what else.”

“I didn’t wanna admit it,” Jimmy whispers. “But he smells like you.”

Castiel nods. “Remember in college?”

“You really think?”

There’s a hope in Jimmy’s voice that Castiel mirrors. The thought has been playing on repeat in his brain since meeting Dean. He smells like apple pie. But as his pregnancy progresses, he’s beginning to smell more and more like blueberries mixed in with apple pie. 

“I don’t know what to think,” Castiel admits. “The other night Dean told us what organization he’d used and it’s the same one.” Back in college, Jimmy had sold plasma and Castiel had sold sperm in order to pay for their apartment. The odds of this happening are so small. Yet, there’s a tiny flicker of hope in Castiel’s heart. “What do we do?”

“We keep on the same path,” Jimmy says, his voice serious. “We’re in this for the slow burn.”

“Okay. So we keep slowly wooing our omega. Deal.”

  
  
**Dean**

Dean lays on his side facing the wall. His right arm curls under his head, his left rubs his large belly, pushing against a kicking foot or arm occasionally. He’s getting so near his due date and he’s equal parts terrified and elated. He loves his baby so much already but that doesn’t mean he feels  _ ready _ . 

Dean starts when he hears a growl on the other side of the wall. His skin breaks out in goosebumps as he listens in. He knows he shouldn’t, it’s not right. But he can’t help it, drawn to them like a moth to flame. 

Dean’s cock grows hard as he hears them tumble into bed together. There’s a grunt and he can’t tell who it’s from exactly, the two sounding too similar sometimes. Without his permission, Dean’s hand slowly makes its way down towards his dick. 

“I shouldn’t,” he whispers to himself just before one of the twins moans, long and hard. 

“Oh fuck, Cassie. Yeah,” Dean hears. With a frustrated huff, Dean wraps his hand around his erection, slowly stroking himself. He wiggles over until he’s right against the wall, listening in. 

“You like that,” Cas growls, his voice taking on a husky quality that has Dean flustered. He feels his ass grow wet with slick and he wishes desperately that he could have the twins over here taking care of him instead of him fucking into his fist. 

Dean’s grown to have  _ real _ feelings for Jimmy and Cas. At first they smelled good and were handsome, but now it’s so much more than that. Dean’s feelings run deep. His dreams have taken on a tender quality to them, picturing the three of them living together, experiencing domestic and mundane things. He dreams about having mating bites on his neck, about being  _ theirs. _

“Get inside me already,” Jimmy whines, his voice taking on a higher quality to it. Dean gasps, his hand tightening around his cock as he strokes himself. “Come on, come on.”

“I’ve got you, my alpha.”

Dean’s cock throbs against his palm, aching with how turned on he is. He closes his eyes, imagining the picture the alphas must make. Is Cas taking Jimmy from behind, are they face to face exchanging kisses? He desperately wants to know, wants to be a part of it. 

“Yes,” Jimmy hisses, both alphas growling as they finally connect. Dean bites his bottom lip to keep himself from crying out. He reaches down with his other hand, trying to find a way to properly finger himself but he’s too huge, can’t get the right angle. 

“God,” Cas growls. “I wish Dean was here. I bet he’d love to see you like this, so desperate for my knot.”

“Cassie,” Jimmy cries out. 

Dean freezes. Did he? Did he just hear that right? They wish he was there with them?

“He’s ours,” Cas says, his voice growing dark with lust in a way that makes Dean’s toes curl. “Our omega.”

“Yes,” Dean says, sitting up straight in bed. His body is on fire, his ass is so fucking wet, and his cock aches. But he ignores that all in order to listen to the twins. 

“Someday,” Jimmy murmurs. “Someday he’ll be ours. Just have to stick to the plan. Gotta show him we’re worthy. Gotta, fuck, gotta win him over.”

Dean shakes his head, disbelief flooding him.  _ Worthy _ ? Jimmy and Cas are the best alphas he’s ever met and he loves them! Dean stands up, quickly pulling on some sweatpants and a hoodie before leaving his apartment. Without a second thought, he steps up to the twins’ door and knocks. 

**Jimmy**

Jimmy’s entire body freezes as he hears a knock on the door. Cas is literally buried to the hilt in his ass and he has no desire to stop what they’re currently doing. 

“Open up!”

“Oh, shit,” Jimmy hisses out, recognizing Dean’s voice. He pulls his hips forward, making a noise at pulling off of Cas’ cock like that, leaving him feeling achingly empty. He watches as Cas wraps himself in a blue robe and runs to the door. 

“Hello, Dean,” he greets, just as he always does. “Are you alright?”

Dean makes his way into the apartment just as Jimmy walks into the room, only a pair of boxers on his hips. Dean looks wild, his eyes wide and his cheeks flushed. “You  _ assholes _ !”

“What?” Jimmy tries but Dean cuts him off. 

Dean points at him. “No. Just listen.” He crosses his arms over his chest and Jimmy looks down at his round belly, fondness hitting him square in the chest. He takes a deep breath and almost whimpers as he smells omega arousal and slick.  _ Oh _ . “You two suck, you know that? I’m stuck in my apartment all by myself, listening to you two fuck. Do you have any idea how fucking horny that makes me? And I can’t even reach my ass in order to finger myself anymore because of how fucking huge I am.”

“I’m uh, sorry?”

“Don’t be. Instead you should take me to bed and take care of this problem that  _ you _ both made. And while you’re at it,” Dean adds, his voice becoming soft, more cautious. “You can make me yours?”

Jimmy stands there with his mouth open in shock. Did he just hear that right? Is this all just a dream? He looks over at his brother, finding the same expression on his face. 

“Guys,” Dean whispers. “Say something.”

“Yes,” Cas says, finally finding his voice. “Yes. Of course. I want that.  _ We _ want that.”

Jimmy moves first, stepping up into Dean’s space and pulling him into a hug, smiling when Dean’s belly bumps against his own. “We’ve wanted that almost from the moment we met you.”

“Took you long enough to admit it,” Dean murmurs against Jimmy’s shirt, making him snort. 

“Let us take you to bed,” Cas says, his voice getting that raspy way it only does when he’s turned on. 

Dean swallows before taking Cas’ hand, allowing himself to be led to the bedroom. Jimmy follows behind, excitement making him giddy. His smile is so wide, splitting his face in half.

When they get to the bedroom, he watches in delight as Cas kisses Dean for the first time, his hands holding Dean’s belly. They look so incredibly beautiful together, slotting together. They fit so well. Jimmy watches as Cas’ tongue slides between Dean’s lips and the omega moans. The smell of Dean’s slick hits Jimmy’s nose and his mouth waters. 

He finally steps into the action, sliding himself against Dean’s back. His hard cock bumps against Dean’s ass and he shamelessly grinds against that toned backside. His mouth finds the side of Dean’s neck and Dean shivers. The smell of their lust mixing with Dean’s scent is enough to have Jimmy’s alpha brain doing somersaults. It smells so good, so right. He wants this more than words can say. 

“Bed,” Dean breathes. “Want you. Too horny for foreplay, come on!”

“Bossy omega,” Cas murmurs, his face splitting into a wide smile as Dean tosses his shirt off and straight at Cas’ face. Then he crawls up onto the bed on his hands and knees, waving his ass in the air. 

“You’re damn right,” Dean says over his shoulder. “Now get over here and fuck your omega already.”

_ Your omega _ . The phrase hangs in the air and Jimmy can practically taste it. Fuck. 

Jimmy growls, shoving his boxers down quickly as Dean laughs, pulling his sleep pants down and away. Cas beats him and he growls again, pissed at being slower than his brother. They kneel before Dean’s beautifully bare ass, licking their lips. 

Cas doesn’t wait. Instead diving down and licking at Dean’s wet hole. He moans, no doubt the taste is amazing. He yanks at Cas’ hair, forcing his twin to pull off. Jimmy plunges his tongue into Cas’ mouth, licking the taste of Dean’s slick from his tongue. It explodes in his mouth, forcing his eyes closed as he savors it. 

“Come on,” Dean whines, shaking that cute little butt of his. 

A slap sounds through the room and Dean moans. “Hush and let us take care of you,” Castiel says, now making  _ Jimmy _ moan. He loves it when his brother gets all take charge. 

As Cas goes back to rimming Dean, Jimmy knee walks towards the head of the bed, stopping when a hand touches his hip. Dean sits up enough to pull Jimmy forward, his cock suddenly engulfed in wet heat. “Fuck,” Jimmy gasps out shamelessly, pleasure sliding down his spine. “Jesus, Dean. That mouth.”

Dean looks up, giving Jimmy a wink before pushing his mouth even further down Jimmy’s cock. He pumps up and down, sucking on the crown before pulling off with a gasp. “Fuck, alpha,” Dean murmurs, his cheeks bright with a blush, his eyes glassy with pleasure. Jimmy’s not sure he’s ever looked more beautiful than he does right now. 

“Need you,” Dean grits out. “Please.”

Jimmy gets on his back, his head against his pillow. He pulls a pillow from Cas’ side, sliding it under his hips and opening his thighs nice and wide. “Dean,” he says, getting the omega’s attention. Dean pulls away from kissing Cas, his eyes widening as he takes Jimmy in. 

Jimmy tries not to preen and completely fails. What can he say? He loves having Dean’s eyes on him, especially when they’re filled with lust and desire. 

Cas nips at Dean’s ears, holding his hips. Cas’ hands against Dean’s skin from this angle is doing things to Jimmy’s heart. And his cock. 

“Look how needy he is,” Cas murmurs into Dean’s ear. “He needs you to fuck him, Dean. He needs it so bad.”

Dean whimpers and the sound is music to Jimmy’s ears. “Please,” he gasps out, only to be cut off by a moan as Cas gently pushes Dean forward, basically using Dean to fuck Jimmy’s ass. Jimmy closes his eyes, sighing as he’s finally filled once again. Dean isn’t as thick as Cas but his cock still fills him so well, just what he needed. 

Dean falls onto his hands, hovering over Jimmy. Jimmy’s and Cas’ hands go to Dean’s belly and hips, their fingers touching as they help hold Dean up. Dean kisses Jimmy and lightning goes down Jimmy’s body. He feels all encompassed, completely owned. 

With a gasp, Dean pulls away, his eyes wide. From over his shoulder, Jimmy can see Cas’ face slack in pleasure as he pushes into Dean’s ass. “Holy shit,” Dean whimpers, burying his face against Jimmy’s throat. 

“He feels so good, doesn’t he?” Jimmy whispers, tightening his ass around Dean’s cock. 

“Fuck. It’s all too good,” Dean says, his hips pushing into Jimmy before shoving back onto Cas’ dick. Over and over and over until Dean is panting, sweat dripping from his brow. “It’s too much. I can’t.”

Instinct takes over and Jimmy can feel the way his canine teeth twinge and tingle, craving the soft flesh of Dean’s neck. “Can I?” he asks again, wanting to be sure. “Please tell me we can, Dean?”

Dean throws his head back, moaning as he comes, filling Jimmy’s ass with his cum. “Yes. Do it! Claim me!”

It’s all the permission Jimmy and Cas need. Jimmy bites down on one side, Cas on the other as they both come. Cas knots Dean’s ass while Jimmy covers his and Dean’s belly with cum. The pleasure seems to only heighten as he tastes Dean’s blood against his tongue, something in his chest clicking into place as he claims Dean as his omega.  _ Their _ omega. 

Dean sighs, his face the picture of calm bliss. He’s glowing, and it’s more than just the pregnancy. 

Cas is careful as he pulls Dean to his side. Jimmy lays in front of him, running his nose against Dean’s, making the omega smile shyly. Then he leans up, kissing Cas from over Dean’s shoulder, the mingling of Dean’s blood between their lips. 

“This is good,” Dean says, his lids droopy with sleep. “Real good.” Jimmy runs his thumb over Dean’s cheek and Dean turns his head, kissing the middle of Jimmy’s palm. “Love you,” Dean slurs before dropping off into sleep. 

Jimmy looks at Cas’ face, both of them smiling at each other at their omega’s words. “We love you, too,” they say before laying down and falling asleep with him. 

**Dean**

Dean stares at the baby in his lap who blinks giant blue eyes up at him. He runs his fingers over Jack’s head, his hair dark and thick for a newborn. 

“Guys,” Dean says slowly, his eyes never leaving Jack’s. “The thing I’m thinking? It’s impossible, right? There’s no way.”

Cas clears his throat and when Dean finally looks up, he looks guilty as hell. Dean narrows his eyes, turning over to look at Jimmy who’s standing on Dean’s other side. 

“So here’s the thing,” Jimmy starts to say but Cas cuts him off. 

“The probability of this happening is astronomical,” he says in that ever serious tone that Dean’s come to love. 

Jimmy butts in, “and yet.”

Dean touches his baby’s head again, Jack leaning into the touch. “And yet,” Dean whispers softly, his lips tipping up into a soft smile. “Hey, Jack. Why don’t you meet your other Daddies,” he says, carefully handing his baby over to Cas. 

Jack is the spitting image of Cas and smells just like him. And later, Dean will find out exactly how the twins paid for college. But for now, he smiles, enjoying this moment with his new, growing family, wondering if the next baby will look and smell just like Jimmy. 

“Moving into that apartment was the best decision of my life,” Dean says, watching as Cas hands Jack over to Jimmy. 

“Yeah,” Cas says, running his fingers through Dean’s hair before sliding lower to touch the mating mark on his throat. “It really was.”

“Even if you thought we were stalkers at first,” Jimmy says with a snort. 

Dean laughs, his smile splitting his face into two. “I’m still not convinced you’re not.”

Cas shakes his head, watching on with amusement. Dean started this new chapter of life on his own, making things work. And now he’s not so alone. He’s found his family, his mates, his pack. He’ll never be alone again. 


End file.
